The role of the Synthetic Organic Chemistry Core is to provide candidate pharmaceuticals both as probes of N0S and as potential therapeutic agents. This core facility will support the individual projects by synthesizing three classes of agents: 1) novel, rationally- designed guanidine mimics as candidate N0S inhibitors; 2) new aza- heterocyclic probes of the N0S heme site and computational support to understand their modes of action; and, 3) N0-releasing candidate depot polymers based on bio-compatible macromolecular carriers.